Radiator grille structure has been used on motor vehicles since the invention of an automobile. The radiator grille structure serves the dual purposes of not only providing a decorative effect to a front end of a motor vehicle, but also to protect the radiator assembly situated behind the grille structure from flying debris while the vehicle is operated on the road yet allowing air to flow through the grille structure to cool the radiator. The design of a radiator grille structure has been a major part of a front end design for a motor vehicle to make it distinctive and attractive while given an identity to the vehicle manufacturer. Certain foreign and domestic vehicle manufactures have specific radiator grille designs that is readily recognizable by anyone who is familiar with the automotive industry. Examples of such distinctive designs are found on foreign made vehicles such as Rolls Royce, Mercedes and BMW, or on domestic vehicle manufacturer such as Pontiac.
While distinctive designs are available for radiator grille structure on motor vehicles, such designs are exclusively stationary that are fixed on the motor vehicle's front end. It would be desirable to provide a different design such as a moving grille system to inpart distinctness and uniqueness of a motor vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle grille assembly that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional grille assemblies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automotive grille assembly that is distinct from all conventional designs.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide an automotive grille assembly that is not stationary.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an automotive grille assembly that rotates when the motor vehicle is moving.